Clamor and Clangor
by brittaden
Summary: "She's kissing Luke and she's not sure why she's kissing him since mere moments ago they were arguing but now she's clinging to him like he's the last pair of size 9 leather boots on Black Friday and she's just trying to make it to the checkout counter before they are snatched away and gone forever." One-Shot. Season 4.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

 **For complete lack of a better title, this is just named after the episode that I took moments from and twisted them around to get this. I'm not even sure where this came from. I sat down to write a completely different one-shot and this came out. This took like an hour, so definitely not my best, and probably a little weird, but it is what it is. One-shot. S4.**

* * *

She's kissing Luke and she's not sure why she's kissing him since mere moments ago they were arguing but now she's clinging to him like he's the last pair of size 9 leather boots on Black Friday and she's just trying to make it to the checkout counter before they are snatched away and gone forever. And he's actually kissing her back. He's not pushing her away and asking her what the hell she was thinking. He's kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

And he's an amazing kisser. Talking reach for the stars, popping of the foot, finding designer shoes within her budget, World Series, kind of amazing. The kind of amazing that makes her want to shout it from the rooftops, if only she could detach her mouth from his. But the truth is, is that she doesn't want to.

Lorelai went to him, after ignoring him and arguing with him over the past couple of days, to help break the damn bells that she once loved. He didn't question her, instead just said that he needed to get his toolbox. That led them here, their week-long feud imploding because she admitted that she didn't want him to move. He questioned her on that and she didn't have an answer, at least not one that she was ready to admit out loud. So, she kissed him. The reason why is still hazy but at the moment everything is hazy except for him and his surprisingly soft lips.

Nicole.

Damn Nicole.

Lorelai knows that while kissing a man, another woman shouldn't pop into her head unless that very woman is married to the very man she's kissing and the very reason that they should stop.

And she does stop for a moment but then his hands find their way under her sweater and his touch only serves to act as the gasoline to the fire that he's already ignited in her. When did he even manage to unbutton her coat? She doesn't know and doesn't care because now he's kissing her and walking her backwards until she's forced up against the wall.

They stop moving for a moment, focused solely on the intense game of tonsil hockey they have going on, but then as quickly as he pushed her against the wall, he's walking her backwards again. Sure, she's finds it hard to move while making sure that she doesn't stop kissing him but they stumble through the darkness and eventually the back of her knees hit something hard and she falls backwards, pulling him down on top of her.

It's when both of their coats are on the ground and her tongue is once again in his mouth that she realizes they're making out on a church pew. He's on top of her and kissing her like it's his damn job in a church pew. Church, right, because they were going to break the bells.

They're both going to Hell. First class ticket.

She stops. Again. Her mind finally catching up through the make-out session induced haze. But then she looks at him and finds him looking back at her. No one has ever looked at her that way. The look that she was told was there multiple times by Sookie but refused to believe. He's looking at her like he can't believe this is finally happening, like he's going to wake up in a minute and this will have all been a realistic dream. And she feels the same way. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her.

Lorelai's kiss is open-mouthed and needy, desperate even, but Luke is on the same level, giving as much back as she's offering. She moans his name for the first time when she feels his erection pressing against her thigh. Even through the barrier of both of their jeans, he's impressive. She sinuously writhes against him and hears him let out a series of groans before she latches back onto him and kisses him for all he's worth.

Lorelai knows that there are reasons that they should stop. Multiple reasons that they should stop. Now she can't remember any of them because he's managed to find that one spot on her neck that renders her speechless and is latched onto hard enough that there's definitely going to be a hickey there tomorrow but she doesn't care. She'll just make sure to wear a scarf. Or maybe a turtleneck.

She encourages Luke on with moans and whimpers while her hands are busy at work trying to undo his belt buckle. They need to move things along. She's pretty sure if they wait much longer there's a very real possibility of the both of the spontaneously combusting in this very spot. He seems to get the hint because now he's fumbling with the button on her jeans.

She lends a helping hand and slides her jeans and panties down as far as they'll go while she still has her boots on. It's his turn now and she helps again, pushing his jeans down and then his boxers. She wastes no moment as she takes him in her hand slowly strokes him. He closes her eyes and moans her name and she knows that she's done for. No one has ever said her name like that, even in the heat of the moment. There's something else behind his words that she can't comprehend right now because his fingers are on her clit and if she thought he was an amazing kisser, she can't even put into words what his hand is busy doing.

Lorelai guides him to her center and lets out a moan as he stretches her out. Definitely impressive. She presses her lips to his again and starts to move in time with his thrusts. A rhythm is established as if they had been doing this for years instead of this being their first time. She's not going to last long. He's not either, judging by his increased pace and the way her name is tumbling from his lips.

He feels so good inside of her, like they're made for each other. He fills her up and stretches her in the most amazing way, a way that she's definitely going to feel in the morning. She gasps when she feels him brushing up against her clit with every thrust. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and buries her head in the crook of his neck.

She hears herself crying out his name all too soon and he follows immediately after. She welcomes his weight as he fails to hold himself above her. A smile crosses her face and she presses her face into his flannel-covered chest when she feels his hand toying with her hair. She tries to wrap her legs around him but that's when reality comes crashing down. She can't wrap her legs around him because she's still almost fully dressed, as is he. Because they didn't have the time to get fully undressed because that would've taken longer. which would've given them a little more time to think. And with a little more time to think, they wouldn't have fucked on a church pew.

She moves in a flurry and even surprises herself at her ability to get out from underneath him and pull her panties and jeans back over her hips before he even realizes what's she's doing. She ignores him when he tries to get her to talk to him, to even look at him, but she's too busy trying to pull his pants back up too because now she hears footsteps and they are not about to be caught with their pants down. Literally.

She's dressed with her coat on but sans her hat when Reverend Skinner walks in. He gives them a questioning look but she mumbles out some excuse that they were here to break the bells but got a little turned around. She almost laughs when he gives them overly clear instructions on how to get to the bells before he disappears out of the room. It's comical because anyone else would've picked up on what they had just been doing. She was still trying to even out her breathing and she could tell without a mirror that her hair was mussed and her cheeks were flushed.

As soon as he's gone, Lorelai tries to be. She's marching towards the door when she's hears Luke calling after her. She doesn't stop because there's no use and it would only make this that much harder. He's going to hate her tomorrow, that much she's sure of. But, most importantly, he's going to hate himself for cheating on his wife with her. She's the other woman.

That realization sends her hurtling out into the cold and running back in the direction of her house. She no longer hears him calling after her but maybe she's blocked it out because it hurts too much to hear.

Her lungs are burning and tears are streaming down her face by the time she reaches her house. Inside, she barely makes it to the couch before she's crumpled up in a heap, replaying these last few minutes over and over, while also willing herself to forget that it ever happened.

That's what she needs to do. Forget. Forget and avoid the diner because there's no way she'll be able to face him again and not make it obvious to everyone that they slept together.

Forgetting and avoiding sounds good.

* * *

 **So, hope you enjoyed.**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
